One Sweet Day
by XyKPfan
Summary: Kim and Ron head to the park with their young son for a day relaxation and fun.


**A/N:** Just a little idea that entered my head one night. Hope you enjoy it! Nothing big, just a simple, light fic.

Have a wonderful Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays!

* * *

It was one thing for Kim to have always known the meaning of that old adage "feel like a third wheel," but for her to actually feel like that third wheel awakened an emotion she had not felt in years—jealousy. Although it shamed her, it made her almost dislike her husband for a moment. Throughout their long late morning breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs, Kim had sat across from Ron and Justin quietly watching them teasingly play with each other, telling silly jokes, and hearing Justin laugh like the happy, carefree little four year-old boy he was supposed to be.

But as jealous as Kim was, she let Ron have his time with his son, remembering that he rarely had any time to spend with him since the restaurant kept him busy most days. He was always too exhausted to do anything by the time he got home. But Ron had decided he was going to make time for his obnoxious son no matter how busy he was in the week. He woke up that morning with a day of fun embedded in his mind.

"_Let's play a game, JJ."_

"_What kind of game?"_

"_A race."_

_The four year-old boy smiled to show his father he was interested. _

"_Let's see who can get dressed first. The winner gets a special surprise. But Mommy can't help you. This is just you and me."_

_Justin's eyes lit up. He sprang off his father's lap and hurried to his room._

"_Bathroom first, JJ." Ron said. "Brush your teeth and wash your face."_

_Justin ran out of his room to heading for the bathroom._

_In twenty minutes, Ron and Justin had both showered and dressed. Although Ron had finished first, he stayed in his room until he heard Justin out in the hall. Then, carrying his wallet and jacket, he pretended to be in a rush from his bedroom out into the hall._

"_You beat me!" He said grinning._

_Justin smiled broadly._

Kim wasn't too crazy about the light yellow T-shirt her son had chosen to wear with his jeans since it was going to be a chilly April day, but she let him wear it. It also seemed to Kim, that the irritable, mischievous, troublesome little boy that she had known had calmed down and became less irritable throughout the whole day. She couldn't help but think that Ron's quality time with him had something to do with Justin's calm demeanor. And why she was a little green-eyed at the moment.

But then, maybe she shouldn't be so jealous. She was having just as much fun keeping her one year-old daughter entertained with peek-a-boo and playing with some of her favorite toys. Usually, Ron was the one who cooed over AJ and Kim was the one running around with Justin. But she guessed it wouldn't hurt to switch roles for a little while. After all, Justin's inner Shawn did calm down.

"It turned out to be a pretty nice day," Ron said. "It's warming up."

"Yes, it is," Kim said, indeed feeling the frigid chill of early April easing up as the late morning sun brightened the earlier overcast sky. She began adjusting the blanket over AJ, making sure she was fully covered before pulling the hood of the stroller over to protect her from the cold.

"Mommy, can we go to da park?"

"Whatever your father says. This day is all about the two of you."

Justin looked towards his father. "Daddy?"

"I don't see why not. My schedule's clear for the day."

Justin flashed the brightest smile and gave his father the widest hug. "Can we go to da batroom aftahwords?"

"Why do you want to go to the bathroom later? Do you have to go potty?" Ron questioned.

"No, I wanna stick my head in it."

Kim's face became a mask of disgust. "Justy, why would you want to put your head in a toilet?"

"'Cause I did it yesurday."

Kim gasped. "Why did you do that?"

"I dunno but I didn't drink any of it." He skipped away as happy as he could be.

Holding in his laughter, Ron belly laughed until Justin was a distance away. Kim let herself go, too. She was truly enjoying the Justin that Ron had awakened.

"This kid is hysterical," Ron said, when he was finally able to stop laughing.

"He's such a different kid." Kim kept her eyes on Justin who had stopped at the corner to wait for them.

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun with him. I was always too scared that he'd bite off my finger or something."

"Who knew it took you taking a few days off work to break the Shawn that channeled within him."

"Oh, I don't think I broke it. I probably just sent him away for day to think of some knew pranks to play on us."

"Hurry up!" Justin called.

We're coming!" Kim said, picking her pace up, and forcing Ron to do the same.

It wasn't the day Ron had planned but it was proving to be especially rewarding.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Middleton Park, Justin took off, excited to be in the park, which was already teeming with a horde of gleeful, playful children. Justin joined right in, never once looking back to see if Ron and Kim were close by.

"I am totally baffled." Kim said.

"Why?"

"Because I can't believe that's the same sly, mischiefmaking little boy that blasted Monique with a squirt gun, glued Dad to his chair, and stuck a picture of a bush baby monkey on your laptop computer. And he laughed uncontrollably as he did those things. It's like someone flipped the switch and he changed."

"Hey, I'm glad he did because I didn't know if I could handle another family reunion with Cousin Shawn filling my son's head with all the evil thoughts in his brain. That monkey picture idea was Shawn's idea, I'm sure." He looked around for an empty bench. "Let's sit over there."

"Shouldn't we follow Justin?"

"Nah, he's all right. We can see him from here." Ron went over and sat on the bench.

Hesitant, Kim kept looking back at Justin as she went to join her husband.

"Relax," Ron said. "Look, he's already made a friend."

Kim saw that Justin was running behind another little boy who was running over to the slide. Justin began climbing the ladder right on the boy's heels.

"Shouldn't we tell him to slow down? He's going to fall."

"KP, scraped knees and elbows are all apart of childhood. I had my share and I know you have too."

"Yeah," Kim said, remembering how much fun she used to have going to the park with her parents before the Tweebs came along. And, yes, she did scrape her knees a few times.

Ron sat back with his arms stretched out across the back of the bench. "Man, this feels good. This is the first time I've been able to cool out like this in a long time."

Kim began unbuckling AJ out of the stroller before taking her in her arms. "Things busy at the restaurant?"

"Beyond busy. Folks are swarming in there eating everything like they have a tapeworm or something. And on top of that, Ned's asking for a promotion. Like I have the authority to promote my employees."

"You're a restaurateur?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can promote them."

Kim focused on Justin, who was stretching his arms up trying to reach the swinging rings above.

"You know Kim, I was thinking."

"About what?"

Justin's new friend was trying to heft him up to catch hold of the rings, putting Kim on edge.

Ron took his daughter out of Kim's arms and held her gently against his chest. "Next week is a three-day weekend. I was thinking maybe we could go upstate for a little family vacation. I know JJ will love to see the laser light show in Delaware."

"First of all, I'm not going to have Justin watching any kind of laser show at his age or at any age for that matter."

"Just a thought, Kimbo. We can still go on a little vacation."

Kim watched as Justin grabbed hold of the rings, swing once, and then fall to the ground. Kim stood.

Ron had also never taken his eyes off of Justin. "He'll get up. You're probably more hurt than he is."

Chuckling, Kim sat back down. "Yeah."

"You worry too much, Kim." He nuzzled AJ on her check, making her to giggle.

"Hey, I'm a mother who cares about her son."

"You're going to turn him into a mama's boy. You gotta give him freedom to grow. Let him spread his wings."

"He doesn't know how to spread his wings yet, Ron."

They sat in silence for a several minutes before Kim spoke up.

"It's getting pretty late. We should probably head home."

"JJ's not gonna want to go home without eating first."

"How do you know that?"

"'Cause kids always want to go out to eat after a day of play. That's how you get them to sleep on the car ride back home."

"Alright, we'll order pizza on the way home." She stood, stretching a while before picking up her handbag.

"Kim, the only pizza JJ's going to eat is at JP Bearymore's."

Kim put her hands on her hips. "Ron, you know I hate going to those places. The smell of their burnt pizza makes me want to retch. Why don't we just go to BN? Justin ate there yesterday."

"Tell you what, Kimbo," He said, also standing, "How 'bout we let JJ decide. Let him choose where he wants to eat. This is his day of fun."

"Alright, fine." Kim began searching the mob of kids in the park. "I don't see him."

"He's right there." Ron pointed across the park to the swings. "See him there at the swings? The yellow Tee, blue jacket. See him?"

"Oh, yeah. I see him."

Ron whistled and raised his right hand in the air, holding AJ with his left. "Yo, JJ! Time to go son!"

Hopping off the swings, Justin said good-bye to his new friend before running over to his parents.

"Alright, JJ, you get to pick where we have dinner. What do you want, buddy?"

"Bear-more's." He proclaimed loudly.

Kim frowned. "Justy, isn't there any other place you'd like to go? I'm sure Ned's brother can give you the chicken burrito you like so much at Bueno Nacho."

"Want pizza. Want Bear-more's" He said crossly, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest.

Ron shot Kim a sly grin. She scowled slightly before taking AJ from him and strapping her in her stroller.

"I'm going to the car."

As soon as she was a good distance away, Ron scooped up his son and began tousling his hair.

"Way to go, JJ! You got Mommy to agree to go to JP's!"

"Daddy, why did yah want me tah ask Mommy tah go tah Bear-more's?"

"Because Daddy has a meeting with a new coin-operated game just recently set up in the Party-torium."

Justin scratched his head. "I dunno what you jus said but Ah'm hungry."

Ron chuckled. "Me too, son. Come on, JJ. Let's get going before Mommy get too suspicious."

He set his son on the ground before patting him lightly on his backside. The two walked hand-in hand as they made their way over his car.

Ron smiled to himself. He got a day to relax, his son was actually behaving for once, and he had a date with an entertainment machine where could eat all the burnt pizza he wanted.

Yes, this was definitely one sweet day.


End file.
